gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crown of Flowers
Crown of Flowers is a visual novel video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco in association with Type-Moon (known for the Fate series). The game also carries elements of mystery and a bit of action and romance added to its visual novel genre. It is only available for the PC. Prologue Gregory Blaze is a young detective who has solved more than 10 mysteries in Britain. However, in his dreams, he encounters a woman with bright purple hair in a “world of flowers.” His fantasy comes true when he was sent to Japan to solve a major incident there, but comes across the woman he was dreaming about; her name was Meika Negai and she appears to reside in Japan in her human form, when she is basically on a mission to save the world from an incoming crisis. What happens after is an experience of mystery as Gregory finds the entire world wrapped in vines and thorns. It is up to him, Meika, and others to solve this mystery and save the world. Characters * Gregory Blaze: An English detective has solved more than 10 mysteries in England and became well known. He was sent to Japan to uncover the mysteries of missing civilians and that was when he encountered a woman from his dreams. Gregory is a skilled photographer who possesses a unique eye in finding the rarest of areas in which to shoot a photo. * Meika Negai: The mysterious woman who is the main focus of the story. Meika is a Flower Queen who was sent to Earth and resided in Japan on a personal mission. She met Gregory, who was starting to leave the airport that took him to Japan, and the two teamed up to solve the mystery together. At times, Meika can show an intelligent side to her as she is very knowledgeable to many subjects. She finds Gregory's photography really interesting to the point of asking him if he would like to take photo series of her flowers. * Lucy Silverburg: Gregory's maid who was with him on his visit to Japan. Lucy has been his maid since he took over for his father after he died. Lucy can be seen cleaning Meika's house, cooking meals for her and George, and sometimes shopping. * Daniel Howards: A colleague of George's who was from the same university course as him. Daniel is considered George's assistant as he has solved a few mysteries with him. He and George respect each other's ideas due to their passion for puzzles. * Akira Kagura: A woman teaching martial arts. Akira is also the founder of her martial arts school. The moment she met George, she put him in intense training just so she can see him develop muscles (also to see his doomed reaction). * Ryoma Tanaka: An individual who is usually seen at the Tamashii bar or the library. Ryoma carries the kind of look as if he knows what is really going on around the city. He's also the subject to many rumors by the civilians of Japan. * Mayumi Akashi: A shrine maiden who resides in a shrine almost near where George and Meika are living. Once being a botanist in the past, she understands the feelings of plant life. When she noticed that most of her plants were acting odd, she called Gregory over to help see what was happening. * Sei Oyasu: The loyal retainer to the rose queen Primm. Sei is a Night Howler who has been scouting around Japan to kill her queen's enemy. * Primm: The main antagonist of the game. Primm is a Rose Queen who has come to Japan with the intent on killing her enemy to finish their eternal war. Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Type-Moon Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Crown of Flowers Category:Flowers Category:Magic